Scared Of The Dark
by Dizzy'Yugi
Summary: Yugi doesn't like the dark..it's really scary, a certain white haired Thief Decide's to use it to his Advantage in the Shadow's.., Kleptoshipping/Rated M for Lemon
1. Night Fright

Um! Hi! This is Dizzy Here.

I just wanted to warn that This is my first ever M- Rated fanfiction so like~ i hope it'll be alright!

the pairing is Dark Bakura X Yugi, **(Kleptoshipping)**

i have more chapters, but i'm going to post them timely. and if i get enough Reviews/People interested in this, the faster they'll be posted! *-*

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!** x)

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

-**Mind Link**-

* * *

><p>"Ah...i stayed out way too long! i was supposed to be home hour's ago...time sure does fly," Yugi spoke to Himself. quickily keeping a even pace As he walked in the direaction of the game shop.<p>

In the back of his mind he was scared his grandpa might get mad, He was always a good boy and never stayed out longer then he was supposed To. he didn't know really if his Grandpa had a angry side..

Imaging it however. made Yugi quickien his pace slightly.

It wasn't long untill yugi knew he was almost to the shop. it was just a little way's from where he was standing Now. smiling to himself in satisfaction, he waited for a street light to change, he would cross it and only a Block Away, he would spot the game shop,

But something distracted Yugi, as he gazed around himself. he was noticing more and more how no one was Out this late,

How the street lamp's flickered at night like they would die out at any minute,

Paranoia was growing,

He nervously turned back to look at the Street Light in front of him that would lead him to freedom,

It Still glared a angry red, signaling not to walk yet,

**Russle...Russle.**

"...Someone there?" Yugi asked in his mini Paranoia fit, Looking behind himself at the dark streets. Barely lit by the flickering street lamp's. But he couldn't make anyone out..

Looking back to the light as he waited for it to change, he heard the noise again..but this time it sounded like The cracking of a stray twig on the ground,

"H-Hello?..." He asked again in a meek voice, seeing nothing again,

He quickly glanced back to the light, his Paranoia raising rapidly.

Slowly he gathered the courage and Took a timid look behind himself once more, this time however..

He just could of sworn he seen eyes staring at him from the Darkness,

Freaking out and not of his better judgement, he bolted across the street even though the sign Stayed a mad red, sprinting back to the game shop in his fright

"C-Calm down!...my imagination is probably just geting to me again..t-that's all.." Yugi reassured himself as He opened the door to the game shop.

But that didn't stop him from literly running up the stairs,

He really disliked going anywhere at night, and alone at that!

He would of felt a little safer if yami would talk to Him..  
>But he was Out -<em>exploring the puzzle<em>- again, and wouldn't answer his mind link at all. making yugi feel horribly Scared, it Might of been silly to say but Yugi felt like Yami was his big brother in way's,

Once up the stairs, Yugi opened his room door. quickly geting inside it and closing the door before he leaned Against the door. sliding down said door as he panted,

There was just something about the dark...he really didn't like it at all.

_'The dark itself..Is just plain scary when you are Alone_.' Yugi nodded to himself.

Slowly he got up from the floor. Opening his door a crack and after bidding it safe, going down the stairs,

After just a little bit of step's. he soon noticed all the lights in the gameshop were off.

"Thats odd...hey Grandpa?" Yugi called, but to no answer.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs he went to the kitchen, To his relief and worry he found a note on the counter.

It was written by his Grandpa. stating that he was going out to get some milk and some cooking supplies for Tomorrow's dinner,

Yugi set the note back down on the counter. and made his way back up the stair's.

" I best Get ready for bed...i guess i won't be geting into trouble..." Yugi softly spoke to himself. He was still a Little Paranoid however, the dark just freaked him out..it was one of his little fear's.

Once he was upstairs again, Yugi began to undress and slip on his light blue silky pajama's. they were long Sleeved and very comfy,

Carefully he pulled the Egyptian pyramid off his neck, hanging it securly on his bed Post.

"Oh! i should probably brush my teeth too.." Yugi smiled shaking his head. he nearly forgot his usuall route After all of that panic, but thankfully he remembered,

he proceeded to trott off to the bathroom in the hall to get Ready for bed.

But...in his blind Paranoia Panic...  
>he unknowingly left the front door unlocked..a certain thief smirking as he Grabbed the handle and twisted...<p>

* * *

><p>Hope it's alright so far~ review if you want me to post chapter two! x)<p>

**Review's Needed For Chapter 2 To Be Posted: 5**


	2. The Thief

here is chapter two! as promised when i got 5 review's i would post chapter two,..well the last one was more like hate, but us kleptoshipping fan's shall just ignore that and i'll give you guy's chapter two x)

Just so you know, this ISN'T Beta'd. it might be in the near future, but for now, No.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH AT ALL, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE KLEPTOSHIPPING AND HEARTSHIPPING AND PROBABLLY LIBERASHIPPING~ and tristian would disappear. mysteriously x'D**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**-Mind Link-**

**Sometime's Noise?**

* * *

><p>"done!~" Yugi cheered to himself. marching out of the bathroom as he finished geting ready for bed, he was All ready just to hop into his fluffy bed and snuggle his pillow before he drifted off to sleep.<p>

He slightly wondered if it would be alright to go to bed before his grandpa got home. but quickily pushed the Thought aside. Sometime's when his grandpa went out shopping he didn't come back for hours, and he surely wouldn't want Yugi to stay up all night waiting for him to come home, that's just silly. For now Yugi just wanted to focus on snuggling up and going to bed, and he went to do just that as he started his way toward's his bed.

That is..untill the sound of the door to his very room closing chilled him to the bone. "Grandpa..? are you back?"

Slowly turning around, the sight that caught his eye was certainly. and unmistakening..The Spirit Of The Ring, His signature smirk upon his face as he slowly stepped into Yugi's room.

Yugi took a step back. staring at the theif in a state of shock. he watced as said thief locked Yugi's bedroom Door behind him. before locking his eye's on the little hikari's slightly shaking form.

The younger boy was trying his hardest to not show any fear, but his nerve's were not letting up in the least,

"Oh my...~ leaving the front door unlocked ..? really now Yugi..don't you know that could be rather.. " taking a Short pause...the Thief then stating the last words coldly. "dangerous...?" after finishing his warning Statement, Bakura took a step forward toward's the Little Hikari. in which to his amusement Yugi took another Step Back,

"G-Get back!" Yugi yelped, "if you want the puzzle you can't have it..!" Yugi's words were flattering however, His Attempt at sounding brave coming out in a stuttering voice.

Ignoring poor Yugi's words, Bakura let out a snicker and kept geting closer,

Yugi's eyes widened as he let out a squeak, his back hitting the wall of his room, frantically he looked behind Himself to see what he hit, after noticing it was the wall he looked back in front of himself. his breath catching When he noticed how close Bakura had gotten.

The Theif could kill Yugi here and now, and there was nothing he could say or do about it with the puzzle being So far away, The thought scared the little Hikari out of his mind, so much he closed his eyes waiting for the worst,

When nothing came however yugi opened his eyes timidly. looking up to see Bakura's face mere inche's From His very own, the older boy had a flicker of mischief and something Yugi couldn't make out in his eye's.

"Scared?..you should be," the Thief spoke cruely. 'i'm about to put you through pure hell Yugi..and by the end of This, you'll be practically begging for more..' without a warning. the Thief captured Yugi's lips.

Yugi stared in shock as a furious blush made its way onto his face. he wanted to run, but his body wouldn't Move In the least. his mind began railing. his heart sky rocketing as he let out a muffled noise,-"Nyeh...!"

The Hikari tried to raise his arms, pushing against the Thief's chest, only for the older boy to grab his wrist's Tightly, Yugi tried geting his hand's free but the Theif was too strong.

Yugi let out a yelp as he felt the Older boy bite down on his lip. unknowingly giving the Thief access. The hikari Whimpered as he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, his arms went limb in Bakura's grasp from shock,

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he felt the older boy explore and lick inside of his wet mouth. it sent chill's Down his back at how odd it all was. his mind wasn't processing right at all the new feelings just the simple yet Rough kiss was giving him. it was...his first kiss,

After a few more minute's The Spirit of the ring pulled away after he was satisfied with ravishing the small Boy's mouth. taking a minute to look down at his prey.

Yugi was staring at his chest completly flushed, his eyes glazed over ever so slightly. his hands in little fists Clutching Bakura's shirt in a futile effort to push him away, Bakura's own hands still clutching the boy's wrist's In A tight grip that might bruise.

Bakura merely chuckled at the sight of Yugi's helplessness, "..broken Already Little Yugi..?" the Thief mused, But the Hikari's eye's widened and he shook his head in responce, starting to struggle all over again As his face stayed flushed from what had happened.

But it was no use against the Thief. Bakura smirked and pulled the fragile boy harshly by his wrist's toward's The Bed.

* * *

><p>Wee!~ this chapter probably is horrible x') but please review and tell me how i did! just no hate, or flame's.<p>

Also remember, the Review's depend on how fast the next chapter is posted! x') so get writing. even if it's small Or big any review make's me really delighted to see~

**Perfered Review's For Next Chapter To Be Posted: 4 or 5 **

**ps: going to try and make the chapter's longer x')**


	3. Pajama's

Bakura let go of Yugi's wrist's once the bed was mere inche's from them, instead reaching up and grasping The Hikari's shoulder's before turning the boy around and Using both of his hands to roughly push the smaller Of the Teen's onto the bed,

The Little Hikari let out a yelp when he felt the softness of his famiiar blue comforter, trying his best to get into A Sitting position so he could fend off the predator in his Room, his heart was racing and it only got faster when He felt the bed creak and sink in at the edge as someone else got onto it,

He knew he had to be quick so he shakingly got to his knees, _'almost..there! i-i'm moving too slow though..he's gonna..!'_

Yugi let out yet another Yelp as he felt someone's chest press itself against his back, long, somewhat slender arms. wrapped Themself's Around his waist, pulling him Closer into the warmth from behind him. he then felt breath against His ear, making him shiver as his face sky rocketed to a bright red,

"Oh the things i'm about to do To you..~" Came A Amused Chuckle from behind the Hikari, but he couldn't bring himself to move. feeling terrified and Horrorstruck, his Mind Was starting to blank on Him again. he really wished it would stop doing that in such Times..!

Breaking him out of his horrorstruck state, he felt one of the rather cold hands leaving his waist to trail down. Stopping at his belt line. the hand then started tugging His pajama bottom's slowly, then push downwards as The hand began pulling them down to reveal his blue stary boxers.

"N-No! get off!" Yugi yelped in fright. trashing left to right in a attempt to get the Spirit Of The Ring off of him. But the Thief was still too strong for him, the Thief merely Smirking at the display and tightening his hold with His Left arm on the shorter teen's waist,

"I don't feel like it.." the Thief spoke mockingly, pulling the younger's Pajama bottoms all the way down to his ankles,

"S-Stop it..!" Yugi protested once more, trying to get out of the Thief's grasp, in the position he was in he couldn't even move his legs to try and kick the older. he felt Truly Helpless. and that scared him possibly more then he already was...

Just then the hikari remembered his dark. Bringing Yugi to look to his puzzle that hung losely on his bed post, _'i-if i can reach that...! then..-'_ "Nehh!" Yugi Let out yet Another yelp as he was pushed down into his comforter. squirming to try and get up to no avail, he felt the Weight of Yami Bakura on his back,

The Thief reached forward. grabing the Hikari's Probably bruised Wrist's once more as he Pinned them to the bed comforter above Yugi's head, carefully leaning down He stared into the Hikari's Eyes, studying For What he longed for, and surely..he found it, the fear the Hikari was feeling clearly showing in His violet eyes that were Staring straight back at the Thief.

The Younger boy surpassed a shudder, Yugi really didn't like the look in Bakura's eyes. it was really scary And Made him even more cautious as to what the thief was Going to do with him,..

Bakura switched his left arm and held down both of Yugi's wrist's with his right. the boy was surprizingly Fragile compared to the Pharaoh that possesed him during Duel's. and much..much weaker. Bakura mentally noted,

"W-What are you going to.." Yugi started uncertainly, the Thief's smirk seemed to widen ever so slightly Before He leaned in and kissed Yugi on the lips yet again, Wordlessly and effectively silencing the Younger of The two,

Bakura started kissing roughly against the delicate. soft skin, before using his free right hand to slowly Unbotton Yugi's silky blue pajama top, as soon as the boy Started fidgeting at this motion. he bit down on the Boy's lip causing Yugi to let out a small cry. yet in the time process allowing the entrance the Thief needed. The Thief slid his tongue inside Yugi's mouth. brushing it against Yugi's own in a teasing manner as he let his hand countinue it's work,

Yugi's mind was railing at the odd. still alien feeling of having a invader in his mouth. his face almost Immediantly flushing. he could feel Bakura's tongue caress and Explore his mouth. licking and rubbing inside Of it,. as soon as the Thief pulled away, Yugi found himself leting out pant's. he hadn't noticed he had stopped Breathing At all,

"Nehh.." Yugi let out a odd noise. staring up with half lidded eye's at the Intruder, his mind wasn't processing Anything right at all. Yami Bakura looked kind of blurry to Him untill he blinked a couple of times, the Thief was Smirking down at him, staring at him with some emotion Yugi couldn't quite decode, Yugi blinked. and when He Opened his eyes this time. he saw Bakura clearly.

The Thief was holding something in the air, Almost mockingly waiting for the Young Duelist to notice that he Had taken it..

What was it..? Yugi looked up to the object, his eyes widening and his blush deepening at the sight,

It was..

It was...

It was his shirt!

'B-But when did he take that!...' Yugi squirmed under the Thief. taking him a moment but he also noticed his Arms had been released, he used them to reach for his Shirt, but sadly his arms weren't long enough to reach It. he felt a odd, unfamiliar feeling at being under Yami Bakura.

Yugi found himself letting out a odd needy moan, and clingomg to the rim of Bakura's shirt out of instinct as The Thief's hand started sliding along the soft side's of Yugi's torso, causing him to let out yet another moan. "Ahh..!"

"You like that do you Yugi..?" Bakura muttered. slowly tracing his finger's against the boy's side before trailing Them up and down his chest, Yugi squirmed at the Motions and started letting out more unvoluntary moan's at The simple touch's,

Suddenly. a Voice and the sound of the front door opening broke both of the Teen's out of they're trance, Yugi's eye's widening and Bakura's narrowing in annoyence.

"Yugi..? are you home? i bought what i needed from the store my boy! i got you a neat flashlight, it's blue, and Kind of small. but it lights up the dark really well my boy! Haha~!" Yugi's grandpa called from downstairs, Closing the front door and locking it,

* * *

><p>I Give you cliff hanger's because they're healthy for you x')<p>

OH MY GOSH D'x this chapter Fails majorly~~ oh well. i suppose i can kind of say i tried? somewhat *o*''

I'll Try to update soon if enough People Review~ x') thanks for reading this horridly written Kleptoshipping story of mine!


End file.
